User blog:SageOfDespair/The Chunin Exams
Hello Naruto Fanon Central I am your Sage of the Six Paths better known as TrueShinobi. I am bringing a new feature to this site, The Chunin Exams. I hope this will bring us all closer together and get to know eachother even more. Now i borrowed this idea from Chrono Nexus a man who resides in our mother wikia Naruto Fanon. Overview I was thinking that this site needs something big to get the whole community together. We are small and don't know each other that well, only a good few of us are goods friends. We need an event which will cause us all to get to know each other a little more, where we can role play and have fun at the same time. I want us to grow and expand, also i want us to make new friends i bet some of you have never role played with a few other members of this site. So remembering the Chunin Exams idea from fanon, i wanted to try that out here and see how it works. The Chunin Exams are well obviously exams which genin take in order to be promoted to the next rank of shinobi. We will also do that, where we have teams and they compete to be the best. This shall be very fun for those that want to participate, both User:OmegaDragonite and User:EmperorSigma will help me during the course of the exam, by keeping it organized. This Exam will take place in Sunagakure. Rules and Guidelines These rules and guidelines will be followed to the dot, their are no exceptions to them in any way. This is also here to help you in creating you character, so you wont make any mistakes and wont get disqualified. Please understand that the reason they are going to be strict is to help us reenact what the chunin exams truly are like. So without any further adieu here are the rules. #'The First Rule' is that every person competing must be at Genin level. I don't want to see Jonin and Chunin running around, this is the chunin exams for the single purpose of trying to reach Chunin. Since they are all Genin they are only allowed to have C through E rank techniques and only a few of them. I don't want to see any Genin performing Flying Thunder God Technique. Genin are the low level of shinobi and as such their skills will be basic. They are allowed to have some B rank techniques but only in one category, such as Taijutsu or Ninjutsu. All shinobi specialize in one certain area, so the Genin will also follow this by having one area their best at. This is the one where the B rank techniques will come from. Your character will also be allowed to perform only one A rank technique, but they must have trouble with it, major and many drawback, and can only use it a limited number of time. Any character that fails to meet this requirements will be terminated from entry. #'The Second Rule' is that i am going to limit the number of KG and Jinchurki that can inhabit this event. I really don't want any Jinchuriki to enter this exam, but i will only allow one. Whoever applies first and meets all the requirements will be granted use of it. This doesn't mean first come first serve, just whoever has it fully completed first will succeed. If you are able to use a Jinchurki the only thing he will be able to do will be to use the initial jinchuriki power. This will take up the A-rank technique meaning you cant have one, and this power will also follow the same rules as the A-rank. KG will also work the same your powers must be limited and it will take up your A-rank space. All techniques from your KG will take up your B-rank as well. If you use a canon Kekkei Genkai you will have to use your own jutsu. Same goes for fanon kekkei genkai that you invent. #'The Third Rule' All characters will be placed in teams, these teams will be made up of a 3 man squad. When i open up the application time period, then you will be able to find your team. You can either decided to make one yourself, or combine with another user and forge a team together. Though you must be in the same village to be able to have a team. I personally think you should all form your own teams. Try and have a team before the exams start, if you dont you will either be placed in a team with an open position or be disqualified entirely. #'The Fourth Rule' is that i will not allow god modding what so ever. This means no auto hitting or auto-dodging. I dont want you to choose whether you strike an opponent, they or i will decided if it does. You can make them lose, they will lose if the attack hits them. No auto-dodging you can dodge every single attack thrown, it will hit you eventually. If you are trapped and have no way out, you will be hit by an oncoming attack. You can use speed and body replacement to get out of every technique. If i see that you never get hit, i will allow the next attack to strike you no matter how strong it is. Also you character is only a genin, he isnt the smartest person in the world. Youc an figure out your enemies weakness right away, it will take you time and effort to find out. I dont want people saying "Oh i sense my enemy coming" unless your a sensory type. Your a genin, just because you know things doesn't mean your character can know it. #'The Fifth Rule'If you are gone to long, your enemy decides what happens to you, either that or you team can control your character temporarily. Don't rely on them though, if i think your just taking advantage of them i will personally have your character killed. Procedure This is the procedure that we will go through, we will go in the order it shows. This is basically a list of what the chunin exams will consist of. This is only a small detailed version. Before every phase i will write a new article on what that current phase will include and what the exact rules are. *'Application Process' This is how you will apply to have your characters join. First make sure you meet all the requirements. Second in the comment section of this blog you will write "Characters name(Linked), His/her specialty, The Village their from" then you wait, i will add their name to the participant list and it will either say approved or disapproved. If i choose the later, i will tell you what to work on. Tell me your teams name, if you dont have one thats fine, try and find one though. I will accept only up until the exams start, on that day it is how it is. If approved their in if not their out. Also on the day the process is closed your character is locked, you can edit him anymore until i say you can. If you edit his abilities at all after the date is closed, then your disqualified. *'Beginning' we will have a short RP a few days before the exams begin, in which some teams will meet during their travels to the village. It is a friendly rp will hopefully no fights. *'Phase 1' Phase 1 is pretty simple in that, it is the written portion of the exam. I will ask you several questions and you try and answer all ten of them. Their will be no fighting during this part. T *'Phase 2' Will be similar to the forest of death but in a different style area. You will be grouped in your squad and be forced into an arena for 5 days, you will be looking for enemies to find the scroll the have. *'Phase 3' This is a preliminary match where the survivors of the last phase fight in randomly chose matches. The winners will be sent to the finals, and losers get disqualified. *'Break' During this part an rp will go on showing the participants on their month training. Here they will be learning new skills to get ready for the next part of the exam. *'Finals' This is similar to the preliminaries except it will be a bracket like tournament. Everyone will have the chance to show their new skills they learned during the break. All who reach this level become Chunin, but their is only one true winner. *'Reward' The reward for the winner is that they will the first character placed on the main pages, featured character. And they will be given a new tag specifically made for the winner of the exam which will be placed on their page. Participants Team Less Characters *User:Nori-sushi-chan, Sakuzen Kazamaru, Ninjutsu, Sabotengakure, Disapproved Team Shimu *User:TrueShinobi, Yūraga Iyokawa, Sensory/Kenjutsu, Amegakure, Disapproved *User:FortressSwan, Haruki Jiro, Chakra Control/Ninjutsu, Amegakure, Approved *User:TrueShinobi, Kozuko Iyokawa, Ninjutsu/Chakra Control, Amegakure, Disapproved Team Lightning *User:EmperorSigma, Sigma Uchiha, Kenjutsu/Ninjutsu/Taijutsu, Konohagakure, Approved *User:EmperorSigma, Kenji Hatake, Hiden/Sensory/Ninjutsu, Konohagakure, Approved *User:EmperorSigma, Eiji Namikaze, Swift Release/Ninjutsu, Konohagakure, Approved Team Storm *User:ISavage, Joshin, Kenjutsu/Ninjutsu/Chakra Control, Kumogakure, Disapproved *User:ISavage, Aiko, Ninjutsu/Medical Ninjutsu, Kumogakure, Disapproved *User:ISavage, Raiden Hoshima, Sensory/Ninjutsu/Taijutsu, Kumogakure, Disapproved Team Sound 1 *User:OmegaDragonite, Onsoku, Sound Enhanced Ninjutsu/Genjutsu, Otogakure, Disapproved Deadline is June 17, that is the day the exams begin so get ready Category:Blog posts